


My Lover's Bed

by beforeclocks



Series: Drabble 123 [3]
Category: Nathan Barley (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeclocks/pseuds/beforeclocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bed acts as a symbol to them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lover's Bed

Jones presses his face into the crease between Dan's neck and shoulder. He feels Dan's lips press against his hair and smiles. 

They both lie their together, grabbing the last moments of relaxation before they have to get up and go about their lives. It's also the last opportunity they have to be together, until that evening.

Tomorrow they're going out to buy a new bed. A double, they can't be doing with this silly one-and-a-half any longer. They're going to get new sheets and pillows too. This will be their bed; not Jones' bed, but Dan and Jones' bed.


End file.
